Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal- True Destiny
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Based on A Change in Identity by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria, but with a slight twist. Tori Meadows is concerned for her friend, Yuma Tsukomo, as he starts acting strange. What she does not realize is what fate has in store for her. Rated K for action. Read, review, follow, favorite.
1. The Truth

**Inspired by A Change in Identity, I give you a story about Tori Meadows. This story takes place just after Yuma's first encounter with Kite.**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

True Destiny

Chapter One

The Truth

(Heartland City, Tori's House)

Tori was worried about Yuma. She didn't know what had caused him to lose his nerve, but he had acted strange for the last few days, not eating as much as usual, seeming to avoid Dueling, and even avoiding the 20-block challenge. Tori looked at a picture of herself and Yuma when they were younger. '_Things were so much easier back then..._' She checked the time, and went downstairs to see if her mother needed help with dinner. As she walked downstairs, she saw her mother sitting on the couch.

She walked over, and sat down next to her. "Mom?" Her mother looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I have something I need to tell you." Her mother took a card out of her wallet, and handed it to Tori. The card was blank. Tori faced her mother, confused. Mrs. Meadows began to explain. "You're not my natural daughter. You were given to us by a stranger wearing a light blue cloak. He also gave us that card, and told us to give it to you when the time was right."

Tori looked at the card, which was starting to form. It was clearly an Xyz monster, and Tori looked at Mrs. Meadows, afraid. "The stranger called you a "Number", whatever that means. Either way, I can't hide it from you anymore. I don't know where that stranger is now, but I think you need to hide." Tori looked back at the card, which had formed the monster on it. It did look like her, only it was blond, and had blue eyes, was wearing a white dress with a sash, carried a scepter, wore a ring, and had the number "51" written on her right shoulder.

She took a look at the card's name. **Number 51: Paradise Aurora.** It was a beautiful name, but Tori was still afraid. Mrs. Meadows took a look at the card, and then said, "I won't tell anyone else about this, unless it's someone you trust." Tori nodded, and Mrs. Meadows continued, "Now that you know, you'll revert into what you're supposed to look like. I think you should go upstairs, and wait for it to happen there. I'll get to work on dinner, and I'll come and get you when it's ready."

Tori walked upstairs, and sat down on her bed, looking at her bedroom mirror, and watched as her appearance did start to change. Her hair turned blond, her eyes turned blue, and her clothes changed into a white dress, with a single unadorned ring appearing on her right ring finger. A sash appeared on the front of the dress, and the scepter from the card appeared on the bed. On her right shoulder, the number "51" appeared in red, and Tori looked at it out of fear.

"... I don't know if I can do this..." A voice sounded in her room. "You can." A portal appeared, and a person in a while cloak walked in, and removed his hood, revealing his face. His hair was blond, and his eyes were red. On his left shoulder glowed the number "39" in red. Tori looked at him, afraid. He sat down next to her. "I know you're scared. I was, too, when I learned the truth of who I was." She faced him, and waited. "What is it that you're afraid of, Number 51?"

She looked away, and replied, "...Myself... I'm afraid of misusing my new power..." Number 39 nodded in understanding. "You're right to fear your own power. But in time, you'll learn how to control it." Tori looked at him, and asked, "Can I ask a question?" Number 39 nodded. "Of course. One of my responsibilities is helping any newly awoken Numbers understand their situation." Tori sighed, then asked, "Can I just call you Utopia?" Number 39 chuckled to himself, and said, "I'm afraid not. I prefer being called by my number, as do the others."

Tori faced him. "Where are the other Numbers? And who are they?" Number 39 replied, "Most are scattered in this world, waiting for when Astral reclaims them. As for the identities, you'll have to ask them yourself. It will help with getting to know them." She nodded, then asked, "What do I tell Yuma?" Number 39 sighed. "The truth. He needs to know." Tori nodded, then asked, "How were the Numbers separated from Astral in the first place?" Number 39 looked at the floor.

"Astral himself deployed them along with his memories for one reason: To help Yuma Tsukomo grow strong." Tori looked at him in surprise. "Wait, who is Astral anyway?" Number 39 chuckled. "He's the one who gave us our powers. He's been watching Yuma for quite some time, and vowed to prepare him for what is coming. Astral's home, called Astral World is at war with another place called Barian World. We the Numbers were drawn into the conflict when Barian World created the Chaos Xyz. There aren't that many, but they were designed to capture Numbers."

Tori looked away, and looked at her scepter, then at her card, which was now finished. "The time has come." Tori faced Number 39, who looked at her card. "Tomorrow, go to the first place you met Yuma Tsukomo. I'll lure him there. You can explain what you really are to him there. However, don't tell him about the war, or of Astral's true intentions. It was Astral's decision that Yuma cannot know the truth until after the conflict with Barian World is resolved."

Tori nodded. "When will you teach me to control my power?" Number 39 sighed. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. I already have an apprentice." Tori sighed, and Number 39 continued. "However, there is someone who is interested in training you. After your meeting with Yuma, I'll take you to him." Tori nodded. "Thank you." Number 39 nodded. Getting up to leave, he said, "One more thing, Numbers do not require sleep, just so you know. Be sure to inform Mrs. Meadows of that as well." He teleported out of the room, and Tori thought over his words.

**A/N**

**The story that this was inspired by was never finished, and it hasn't been updated in over four years. So, I decided that "Number 51" would be reintroduced. Also, I'm well aware that Number 51 is actually Finisher the Strong Arm. I'm simply making this AU.**


	2. New Home

**This is going to be... interesting...**

Chapter Two

New Home

Tori waited for Yuma to arrive, her scepter hidden under her new cloak. Number 39 had returned to see her and had given her the robe, telling her to use it to conceal her crest from human eyes. Yuma arrived, and took note of Tori's appearance. "Oh, hey, Tori." She nodded to him. "Hi, Yuma." Yuma looked around and said, "Man, I had a feeling that there was a Number around here somewhere, but I haven't seen anyone other than you." Tori sighed, and gently approached him.

"Yuma, I have something I need to tell you." He faced her. "What is it?" She looked around the area, and, upon finding no one nearby, slowly revealed her crest to Yuma. He stammered. "Y-You-." She nodded. "I'm a Number. I found out yesterday." Yuma looked around, and said, "Be very careful, Tori. I almost lost to a guy named Kite, who's also collecting the Numbers." That got Tori's attention. "Another Number collector?" Yuma nodded. "The only reason I didn't lose is because he called off the Duel and left for some reason, saying 'Our Duel will have to wait'."

Tori gasped, and waited for Yuma to continue. "He- He came so close to beating me, that, I haven't been able to feel the flow lately..." Tori sighed. On the one hand, she wanted to strangle Yuma for letting one bad experience hurt his confidence, which he had not done before. On the other hand, she understood why he was afraid. This "Kite" was serious business, and she would have to ask Number 39 about it. "He is known as the Number Hunter." Both faced the speaker.

Number 39 walked forward, and Yuma noticed his crest. "Wait, Utopia?!" Number 39, knowing that no one else was present, simply looked him in the eyes, and said, "I prefer Number 39." Yuma nodded, then asked, "Did you tell Tori she was a Number?" Number 39 shook his head. "Mrs. Meadows told her. I just told her what to expect." Yuma nodded. "So, does that mean I get her Number Card without having to fight for it?" Number 39 shook his head. "She has to choose a Holder besides you. That's the tradition."

Yuma nodded, then took note of someone else walking over. "Hey, who's that?" Number 39 looked over, and said, "Number 51's chosen Holder." The Duelist stepped forward, and, noticing Yuma, called out, "Hey... um... Can we Duel?..." Yuma thought it over, and said, "Okay. Let's do this." The two humans took places for their Duel, and the two Numbers stood aside to watch. Number 39 faced Tori. "Who did you choose?" Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I just went with someone at random."

Number 39 nodded in understanding. The Duelists drew their starting hands, and called out, "Let's Duel!"

(Yuma: 4000)

(Tai: 4000) (This character, Tai Tsukomo, was requested by ts ishda. As we were unable to get DocX to work, for some reason, I'm making a recipe on my own.)

Yuma took note of the Duelist's name. "Tai?" Tori looked at Yuma in confusion, and he explained, "He's my cousin." Number 39 simply observed the exchange. Tai spoke up. "I'll go first. I Draw!" He drew his card, his hand consisting of Goblindbergh, Mystical Elf, Noble Knight Gawayn, Reckless Greed, and two Threatening Roars. "I'll Normal Summon Goblindbergh to the field!"

(Goblindbergh appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

Yuma knew what was coming. '_Wait, where'd he get that?'_ "I use Goblindbergh's ability to Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Let's go with Mystical Elf in Defense Mode!"

(Mystical Elf appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 DEF)

"Next, I use the effect of Noble Knight Gawayn in my hand! If I control a LIGHT Normal monster, I can Special Summon him to the field in Defense Mode!"

(Noble Knight Gawayn appeared: a level 4 monster with 500 DEF)

"Let's see... Like this, right?... I Overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh, Mystical Elf, and Gawayn!" The three monsters shot into the air in the form of yellow beams of energy. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" A galaxy portal opened, such as only appears for a specific kind of Xyz Monster. "I Xyz Summon! _Maiden of the white scepter, cast your sacred light upon this world!_ Appear, **Number 51: Paradise Aurora**!" The Number's sealed form appeared, a large scepter, which transformed into a human in the midst of a sea of light.

(Number 51: Paradise Aurora appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2600 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

Yuma looked at the Number in awe. "With that, I set three cards face down, and end my turn!" Yuma drew his card, and thought to himself, '_Tori looks amazing as a Number..._ Unknown to Yuma, Number 39 heard that comment, and glanced at him for a moment, before looking back at the Duel. "I'll Summon my own Goblindbergh!"

(Same as before)

"I'll use his ability to Special Summon my Ganbara Knight!"

(Ganbara Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 0 ATK)

Yuma made a plan. "I Overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Another galaxy portal appeared. "I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" Number 39's sealed form rose, before transforming into Yuma's ace monster.

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK)

Yuma selected a card. "I equid Utopia with Xyz Unit! So now, he gains 200 Attack Points times his own Rank!"

(Utopia's ATK: 3300)

"Let's battle!" Tai interrupted. "I play my Trap, Threatening Roar! You can't attack this turn!" Yuma growled, then looked at his hand. "I Set two Cards face-down, and end my turn!" Tai made his move. "I Draw!" He made his plan right away. "I enter my Battle Phase, and as I do, I use Paradise Aurora's ability! By using one Overlay Unit," the Overlay Unit was absorbed into Paradise Aurora's scepter, "the abilities of all face-up cards you control are negated, and then all my monsters gain 500 Attack Points!" Yuma grimaced. '_Not good._'

(Paradise Aurora's ATK: 3100)

(Utopia's ATK: 2500)

"Paradise Aurora, attack Utopia! Light of Paradise!" Paradise Aurora fired the shot, and smoke enveloped Yuma's side of the field. "Come on, Yuma, let's get it on!" His excitement was quite obvious. The smoke cleared, revealing Yuma standing perfectly fine, and Utopia still on his field. Tai was surprised. "Huh?" An active trap card was raised. "The Trap I used was Half Unbreak. Utopia wasn't destroyed, and the damage was cut in half."

(Yuma: 3700)

Tai smirked. "All right. Your turn." Yuma drew his card, and grinned. "I Summon **Utopia's Blade** in Attack Mode!"

(Utopia's Blade appeared: a level 1 monster with 500 ATK)

"I use his ability, equipping him to Utopia, and giving him 500 free Attack Points!"

(Utopia's ATK: 3000)

"I also use his second ability! By sending him to the Graveyard, I can take control of one monster on the field until the end of the turn!" Tai grimaced as Paradise Aurora went over to Yuma's field. "Finally, I play my Face Down, Trap Stun! Trap Cards and Trap abilities can't be activated this turn!" Tai gasped as his field was locked down. "Let's end this! Utopia, attack him directly! Rising Sun Slash!" The warrior leapt forward, and slashed down with his sword, which blazed with light, sending Tai flying.

(Tai: 1000)

"Paradise Aurora, let's end this!" Paradise Aurora attacked, and Tai screamed as he flew.

(Tai: 0)

(Yuma: WIN)

Astral appeared, and took note of Yuma's opponent laying on the ground, with Yuma standing there in shock. "I-I won..." Astral was impressed. "Without my help, in fact." Yuma was so excited by his win, that he began to jump for joy. Meanwhile, Astral absorbed the Number from Tai's body, and saw the memory, which consisted of four beings, all but one with Number crests on them. It made him curious, as Number 39 and Number 51 were two of those Numbers.

Tori sighed in relief as Yuma won, then took note of Number 39 gesturing her to follow him. He opened a portal, and they walked through. Arriving in a place Tori had never seen before, she looked around, and was embarrassed when Number 39 faced her. "I can understand your curiosity, but save it for later. Your instructor is waiting. This way." He led her to a middle-aged man, with a yellow "17" on his neck on the right side. Tori gasped in surprise. Number 17 faced her, then faced Number 39. "Hey, buddy."

Number 39 nodded over to Tori. "This is Number 51. Train her well." Number 17 nodded, and faced Tori as Number 39 left. "So, I'm Number 17, but you can call me Tobey." Upon her confused reaction, he said, "We try to keep things informal here, as well as interesting." He led her to a room with two beanbag chairs, and sat down in one. Tori sat in the other. Number 17 took a deep breath, and then said, "Well, shall we begin?"

**A/N**

**To tk ishda, I apologize if you don't like the recipe I've made for your character. It's similar to Yuma's, but I threw in other cards to make it work better for Paradise Aurora. The character will likely never handle the Number again, but I've decided to keep the character in the story as a support character.**


	3. The Hunter Becomes the Prey

**It's been a while since I've updated this, and I have decided as to how this is going to go.**

Chapter Three

The Hunter Becomes the Prey

(Numbers' Dimension)

Number 39 observed as Number 51 trained in meditation with Number 17. The point of meditation for Numbers was to increase their awareness of any problem nearby. As he thought this over, he took note of someone appearing next to him. "Number 34." The younger Number faced him and asked, "Who is she?" He replied, "Number 51. She was hidden in a human family, where the traitor couldn't find her." Number 34 nodded, then asked, "Have you found out who it is?" Number 39 sighed. "I have not. Whoever it is is being quite elusive. I know the traitor is a Number, at least."

As they were speaking, Number 17 walked over. "Hello, daughter." Number 34 nodded to her father. Facing Number 39, Number 17 asked, "So you're not the only Number that escaped the traitor's clutches, then?" The white-cloaked Number nodded. "She was hidden on Earth for the past several years, raised in a human home." The older Number nodded, then looked back at her, as she was looking at the cards before her, trying to build a deck. Facing the younger Number, Number 17 asked, "Who was her keeper?" Number 39 shrugged. "Yuma Tsukomo's cousin. It was one of Yuma's more strategic victories."

Number 17 chuckled. "Were you able to learn which Number it was that betrayed us?" The younger Number shook his head. "I've ruled out Numbers 34, 51, 83, 61, 19, and you. Number 32 remains unaccounted for, but I know her well enough to know she would not betray Astral." Number 34 spoke up. "What about Number 12? We know his card's location." Number 39 sighed. "Until the card is acquired, I will not be able to remove the corruption from within it. That means I will not be able to confirm whether or not Number 12 is innocent." Number 17 spoke up. "That Duelist, the Number Hunter..."

Number 39 faced him, curious. "Why does he hunt us?" Number 39 replied, "I'm not sure. However, he is well-trained in the art of Dueling. My guess is whoever he hunts for is allied with Barian World." Number 17 grimaced. "Then he is an enemy." Number 39 replied, "Perhaps. Or perhaps he is a pawn. I will learn for myself." Number 17 faced him. "You're going to confront him?" Number 39 nodded. "Alone. If he wishes to hunt Numbers, he will face one in battle." With that, he opened a portal and stepped through. Number 17 was surprised, and faced Number 34. "Find Astral and tell him of Number 39's plan." Nodding, she left.

(Earth, Heartland City)

Number 39 walked into a secluded area, nodding to himself, and allowed his signal as a Number to attract the attention of the Number Hunter. He did not have to wait long. The Number Hunter approached him. "You." Number 39 faced him, and removed his cloak, his crest glowing on his shoulder, getting the Hunter's attention. "Yuma's Number?" Number 39 spoke. "I did not come to discuss my keeper." A Duel Disk materialized on his left arm as he took his place on the Dueling Field. "Today, the Hunter becomes the Prey. You have Numbers, Numbers you are not meant to possess."

The Hunter scowled. "If only you knew..." Number 39 replied, "I'm aware of your brother. It angers me to think you would be so desperate to harm innocents for one person. Would your brother want you to do this? To harm innocents?" A wing-like tattoo appeared over his left eye. "The light that guides others to hope... They call me Number 39." The Hunter glared at him. "Duel Mode! Photon Transformation!" As his clothing's color changed, and he got ready for his Duel, he faced his opponent. "The light that disperses human darkness... They call me the Number Hunter." Both drew their starting hands and called out, "Let's Duel!"

(Kite: 4000)

(Number 39: 4000)

Kite put his hand to his Deck. "It's my move! I Draw!" Looking over his hand, he said, "I activate the Spell Card Photon Lead! With this, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand! I choose Daybreaker!"

(Daybreaker appeared: a level 4 monster with 1700 ATK)

"When Daybreaker is Special Summoned, I can Summon another Daybreaker from my hand!"

(Same as before)

Grinning, Kite continued. "It just so happens I have three!"

(Same as before)

Number 39 simply stared at the monsters. "Three level 4 monsters..." Kite called out, I Overlay my Level 4 Daybreakers! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Appear now, Number 10: Illumiknight!" A shining knight on a horse appeared, the Number 10 on his shoulder.

(Number 10: Illumiknight appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2400 ATK)

Number 39 growled. "That Number..." Kite faced him, interested. "You did not Hunt that Number. How did you acquire it?" Kite smirked. "Why should I tell you? I activate Illumiknight's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can discard a card from my hand, and draw a new card!" Illumiknight caught an Overlay Unit using his sword, powering up his effect. Discarding Photon Sabre Tiger, he drew a card. "Now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive my Photon Sabre Tiger!"

(Photon Sabre Tiger appeared: a level 3 monster with 2000 ATK)

(Photon Sabre Tiger's ATK: 1200)

Number 39 raised an eyebrow. "May I ask how its Attack Points dropped?" Kite nodded. "Its own effect. Unless I control another Photon Sabre Tiger, it loses 800 Attack Points. So I Normal Summon my second Photon Sabre Tiger!"

(Same as before)

Number 39 was unimpressed. "So you didn't draw your pet." Kite faced him. "You've seen my Galaxy-Eyes?" Number 39 nodded. "We have met before." Kite continued his turn. "I Overlay both Photon Sabre Tigers! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" A giant stag beetle-like insect appeared, its attention on Number 39, the Number 20 glistening on its wing.

(Number 20: Giga-Brilliant appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 1800 ATK)

Number 39 simply looked Kite in the eyes, unimpressed. "Some would call Summoning two Numbers in one turn impressive, but I would say otherwise. I can do better." Kite was grinning. "I'd like to see you back those words up. I activate Giga-Brilliant's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, all of my monsters gain 300 Attack Points!" Giga-Brilliant caught the Overlay Unit used between its appendages, powering its effect.

(Illumiknight's ATK: 2700)

(Giga-Brilliant's ATK: 2100)

Still grinning, Kite said, "I can't attack on the first turn, so I'll just end with that." Number 39 reached for his Deck. "Finally. My turn, and I draw!" Drawing his card, he said, "I activate the Spell Card **Number's Resolve**. While my opponent controls at least one Number, I am allowed to Xyz Summon using monsters in my deck for this turn. The cost is that I can only use this card once per Duel, and for each Number you control, you gain 500 Life Points, which means nothing to me."

(Kite: 5000)

Number 39 continued. "First, I Overlay two Shine Knights in my Deck, and with them, I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" A blue-scaled dragon rose into view, the Number 17 glistening on a horn located on the right side of its head.

(Number 17: Leviathan Dragon appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 2000 ATK)

"Furthermore, by Overlaying two Jack's Knights from my Deck, I build the Overlay Network again, and Summon Number 61: Volcasaurus!" A dinosaur covered in molten magma appeared, its Number 61 crest glowing on one of its horns.

(Number 61: Volcasaurus appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK)

"Next, I Overlay three King's Knights to build the Overlay Network a third time, and Summon **Number 51: Paradise Aurora**!" A girl in a beautiful dress appeared, holding a staff, with her crest on her right shoulder.

(Number 51: Paradise Aurora appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2600 ATK)

"For my fourth Number, I Overlay two Ghost Ships from my Deck to build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon Number 19: Freezadon!" A dinosaur with ice-like wings appeared, its Number glistening.

(Number 19: Freezadon appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2500 DEF)

"Finally, I Overlay two Queen's Knights from my Deck, to build the Overlay Network one last time." Closing his eyes, he began his chant. "This requires a personal touch. _Where there's darkness, there's light, and where there's light, there's hope._ I Xyz Summon a copy of myself, Number 39: Utopia!" A warrior in glistening armor appeared with two swords attached to his sides, the Number glistening on his left shoulder.

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK)

Kite stared in amazement. "Five Numbers in one turn?" Number 39 faced his opponent. "I activate the effect of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. By using one Overlay Unit, it gains 500 Attack Points." Number 17 chomped up its Overlay Unit, powering its effect.

(Leviathan Dragon's ATK: 2500)

"Next, I activate the ability of Number 61: Volcasaurus! By using an Overlay Unit, Illumiknight will be destroyed, and you will take damage equal to his original Attack Points!" Volcasaurus chomped up its Overlay Unit, powering its effect. It then launched a torrential stream of magma at Illumiknight, destroying it. Kite cried out as he was knocked back from the blast.

(Kite: 2600)

Number 39 continued. "I then enter my battle phase. Paradise Aurora will attack Giga-Brilliant! Light of Paradise!" Kite grimaced as his Number was destroyed by Paradise Aurora in a flash of light.

(Kite: 2100)

Facing the Number Hunter, Number 39 asked, "Any last words?" Kite shook his head. Number 39 nodded, then said, "Utopia, deal the final blow! Rising Sun Slash!" The Number Hunter was flung back from the attack, screaming as his Life Points hit zero.

(Kite: 0)

Number 39 approached his fallen opponent, and put his hand out. Kite faced him. "Please... Don't do this..." Number 39 replied, "I will not allow the Numbers to be used for such evil." With that said, he absorbed all of Kite's Numbers. "Eleven Numbers." Facing Kite, he said, "I will give these to Astral, restoring more of his memories. As for you, I want you to tell your masters that if they continue seeking Numbers, I will find them, and I will stop them." That said, Number 39 retrieved his cloak and vanished. Kite stood there, shocked. Orbital 7 faced him. "M-Master Kite..."

Kite faced Orbital 7. "Did you record the Duel?" Orbital replied, "Y-Yes..." Kite nodded. "Good. We'll need the recording to show what happened. I've learned something today. A Number is not someone you want to have as an enemy." The two left the area, a troubled look on Kite's face. '_Number 39_, _what are you?_" Unknown to both Duelists who were departing, someone had witnessed the Duel. Stepping out of the shadows, a girl in a crimson cloak stared at the spot where Number 39 had been. '_I have found you... master._'

(Numbers' Dimension)

Astral held the Numbers recovered by Number 39, regaining his memories from them. Once he had, he faced Number 39. "I cannot commend your actions, Number 39, but I will not argue with their results." Number 39 replied, "Kite Tenjo was a pawn. Our true enemy has yet to reveal himself." Astral nodded. "What of Number 51?" Number 39 replied, "Her training is going well. I imagine she will be ready for missions of her own within a few days." Astral nodded again, then faced the Numbers in his hand. Facing Number 39, he said, "I know you've been purifying them, and with good reason. Do so now."

Number 39 accepted the cards, and used his powers to purify them all, with Number 10 appearing before them in a human form. Facing Astral, he said, "Forgive me, my master. I was confused." Astral replied, "You were not yourself, Number 10. I will meditate upon the memories I have recovered." With that, Astral left. Number 39 faced Number 10. "It is good to see you restored, father." Number 10 faced his son, smiling. "Well done, my son. I understand you've found your sister." Number 39 nodded. "Yes, father." Number 10 nodded. "I would like to see her." His son nodded. "Of course." He led him to Number 51.

**A/N**

**It's about time I finished this. If I made Kite seem like a chump, that wasn't my intention. My intention was to show what happens when people like Kite tick Numbers off. I'm not sure when I'll update next. Since I'm sure it won't be until after Thanksgiving, I'll say it now: Happy Thanksgiving to you all.**


End file.
